1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for displaying a user interface, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a folder and an icon in an environment where both the folder and the icon exist.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in the number of portable devices, a method for effectively displaying a user interface on a small screen has become an important issue. A user interface display needs to be intuitive and also sufficiently aesthetically pleasing to the user to conveniently utilize a portable device.
Additionally, the number of application programs executable in the portable device has increased due to improvements in hardware performance and software development environments, resulting in a user interface utilizing icon folders to organize icons of various application programs stored in the portable device.